


Navigating the Impossible

by kirakiraakira13



Category: Burnt (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiraakira13/pseuds/kirakiraakira13
Summary: Trong một thoáng, Tony có cảm giác rằng Adam đang tán tỉnh anh, nhưng thôi nào, kể cả Adam cũng đâu phải là một gã khốn như thế?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Navigating the Impossible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339950) by [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw). 



“Tony, qua đây,” Adam gọi với ra từ bếp khi Tony đang hoàn thiện những bước cuối cùng trong phần trang trí nhà hàng của tuần này.

Anh nấn ná một lúc, trong giây lát vờ như thể anh sẽ không ngay lập tức chạy tới bên cạnh gã mỗi khi Adam gọi anh. Mới có mười rưỡi sáng thứ Hai thôi, quá sớm để anh phải chịu cái sự kịch tính đặc trưng của Adam mà.

Helene ném cho anh một cái nhìn cảm thông khi cuối cùng anh cũng đặt chân vào bếp, trước khi chị nhanh chóng chuồn qua chỗ David đang trang trí một cái bánh kem với một chú chim làm từ đường caramel đẹp tuyệt vời.

Những ngón tay của Adam gõ lên bàn một nhịp điệu thiếu kiên nhẫn nhưng nụ cười trên khuôn mặt gã khi gã nhìn thấy Tony thì lại nhẹ nhõm tới chân thành.

“Thử cái này đi,” gã nói, giơ cái thìa lên ngay đúng miệng Tony.

Chẳng có lý do gì để phản đối việc Adam cứ xoay anh vòng vòng hay biến anh thành chuyên gia nếm thử đồ ăn gã nấu cả. Anh cứ nhắc bản thân mình mãi rằng anh nên thấy vinh dự mới phải, dù cho Adam chẳng giấu diếm gì chuyện gã không tin rằng Tony có đủ tố chất để trở thành một đầu bếp, thì gã vẫn tin tưởng đủ để nghe ý kiến của anh về đồ ăn gã nấu.

Về phần ngày hôm nay, là món velouté bí ngô mượt mà đậm vị. Vừa đủ hương liệu, nêm nếm chính xác, dữ dội mà không bị áp phục. Ngon tuyệt vời.

“Được đấy,” Tony nói, gật đầu tán thưởng.

Adam nhìn anh với một ánh nhìn tức giận, tức là gã chuẩn bị bùng nổ với định nghĩa của lời khen “được đấy” thêm một lần nữa, lái nó thành một lời nhục mạ sai lè. Tony đảo mắt. “Cái tôi to đùng của cậu không cần thêm ve vuốt nữa đâu. Khi tôi bảo được đấy là tôi nói thực lòng. Cho vào menu đi.”

“Vâng thưa sếp,” Adam đáp lại với một nụ cười toe toét, bản nhái cho dàn đồng ca “vâng thưa bếp trưởng” âm ran trong bếp.

Tony nhìn gã bằng một cái liếc chẳng mấy ấn tượng. Anh chuẩn bị rời đi thì đột nhiên Adam cất tiếng, “Cậu có—Khoan đã.”

Ấy là lời cảnh báo duy nhất anh nhận được trước khi Adam vươn tới và quệt ngón cái của gã qua cằm anh đầy dịu dàng, từ khoé miệng xuống dưới, quẹt đi một vệt bí ngô vàng trên mặt anh.

Adam nhếch mép cười khi gã liếm nó khỏi ngón tay mình, trong một thoáng, Tony có cảm tưởng rõ ràng rằng Adam đang tán tỉnh anh. Nhưng không. Ngay cả Adam cũng đâu khốn nạn tới mức ấy đâu.

= = = = = = =

Ngoại trừ việc có khi Adam chính là một thằng khốn như thế đấy, tán tỉnh một kẻ mà gã biết tỏng rằng người ấy đã yêu gã từ lâu lắc rồi và nghĩ rằng chuyện ấy thật buồn cười. Hoặc có khi gã nghĩ rằng gã đang trả ơn Tony bằng cách thực hiện câu nói đau đớn ấy – cái câu đầy thương hại “nấu bữa sáng cho anh thay vì yêu anh” lại ở khắp mọi nơi thêm lần nữa.

Dù sao thì tâm trạng Tony vẫn ở dưới mức ấn tượng khi Adam bắt anh thử mấy quả sung ngào caramel để làm món mới cho thực đơn tráng miệng. Cái biểu cảm quan sát pha lẫn với mong chờ trên khuôn mặt Adam khi gã giơ quả sung lên bằng những ngón tay chắc chắn dính đầy ricotta cùng caramel thực sự khiến Tony phát điên.

Anh cố để đoạt lấy quả sung từ Adam, nhưng gã khiến việc ấy trở nên bất khả thi, giữ nó chặt tới mức anh chẳng còn cách nào khác ngoài việc chấp nhận để gã đút cho mình, nhận phân nửa chiều dài ngón tay gã vừa giữa môi mình và liếm chúng thật sạch.

Thực sự là việc làm nhục nhã, mất thể diện nhất mà Adam bắt anh làm từ khi…ừ thì từ khi gã ban cho anh nụ hôn thương hại ngại ngùng ấy sau khi Tony bảo gã rằng Michel chưa quẩy mất cái cơ hội nhận ngôi sao thứ ba của họ đi đâu.

Vậy mà anh lại đang gần như ngay lập tức, cương tức đầy đau đớn. Cái cách đôi đồng tử của Adam giãn ra và tối sầm đi khi lưỡi anh lướt qua những đầu ngón tay gã chẳng giúp ích được gì cả, và thực sự, đụ má gã chứ. Anh chẳng hiểu gã đang cố mưu tính cái quỷ gì cả.

“Vậy…?” Adam nhướn mày, rõ là đang chờ đợi phản hồi về miếng sung.

Còn Tony thì chẳng quan tâm cái quái gì về thực đơn tráng miệng. “Cậu vẫn đang qua lại với Helene, đúng không?”

Giả như Adam có bị ngạc nhiên bởi sự không liên quan thì gã cũng chẳng để lộ ra. “Tôi đúng là đã từng ngủ với Helene. Một lần. Thì quá khứ rồi. Hiện tại tôi không quan hệ với ai hết.”

“Hẳn rồi. Vậy tôi nghĩ là cậu sẽ không gặp vấn đề trong việc tìm một ai đó tình nguyện làm dịu nỗi cô đơn của cậu đâu nhỉ.”

“Cái quái—“ Adam nghiêng đầu rồi phá lên cười; khó để nói rằng gã đang cảm thấy thích thú hay đang tức giận. “Cậu thực sự là kẻ dễ bị chọc tức nhất mà tôi biết đó.”

Tony mím môi lại thành một đường mỏng dính, cố gắng để kìm chế cơn giận đang chực chờ bùng lên. “Quả sung khô quá, quá nhiều dấm trong caramel. Mất cân bằng.” Chẳng đúng gì đâu, nhưng anh cảm thấy rất thoả mãn khi ánh nhìn của Adam đông lại, chuyển từ anh qua đĩa sung nằm trên bàn, như thể chúng đả kích gã nặng nề lắm vậy.

Tony rời đi, để lại Adam đằng sau với cái tôi trầy xước và món tráng miệng rõ ràng sẽ bị ném vào trong thùng rác.

= = = = = = =

Ai đó đang dộng ầm ầm vào cánh cửa phòng Tony, bứt anh ra khỏi giấc ngủ. Anh rên rỉ và chộp lấy cái điện thoại từ bàn đầu giường. Ba giờ hai mươi lăm phút sáng. Anh vùi mặt vào gối, tự hỏi rằng liệu ai đó có chịu bỏ cuộc và biến đi không nếu như anh lờ họ đi.

Nhưng tiếng ồn không dừng lại, lỡ như là chuyện khẩn thì sao? Lỡ như cái khách sạn của anh đang chìm trong biển lửa, hay có ai đó bị bắt làm con tin chẳng hạn? Lỡ ra—

“Tony, tôi biết em đang ở trong đó,” Adam gào tướng lên từ ngoài hành lang, ngay cả qua cánh cửa đóng kín, khó để bỏ lỡ âm giọng lộn xộn tới líu lưỡi của gã.

Hoặc là Adam cao hứng quyết định dựng anh dậy vào sáng tinh mơ mờ đất vì gã đang phê lòi ra hay xỉn quắc cần câu và có thể là cả hai thứ trộn lại.

Tony với lấy tấm áo choàng và mở cửa, không ngạc nhiên khi Adam bổ nhào vào phòng anh. Cảm giác như họ lại đang ở Paris, trẻ trung hơn hiện tại, khi Adam chẳng bao giờ về trước ba giờ sáng và say mèm, còn chăm sóc gã là điều chắc chắn Tony sẽ làm vậy.

Adam lật người lại, nằm sải lai trên tấm thảm màu vỏ trứng, nhìn lên anh với nụ cười 1000 volt trưng trên mặt. “Tony. Em đây rồi.”

Chừng như gã đang rất vui, tràn ngập sự hạnh phúc vẹn nguyên từ những chuỗi ngày vô lo thuở đầu tiên ở chỗ của Jean-Luc. Tony cố đẩy đi sự rung động đang cuộn lên nơi tim anh và thay vào đó tập trung vào sự khó chịu của anh, nhưng mà thật là khó khi Adam lại đang như thế này, say sưa một cách vui vẻ, và nhìn Tony như thể anh là cả thế giới của gã vậy.

Anh thở dài. Sẽ có ối thời gian để tức giận với Adam vào ngày mai; hiện tại thì Tony chẳng tài nào tập trung được năng lượng để mà tức giận nữa. “Thôi nào, đưa cậu về giường để ít ra một trong hai đứa còn ngủ được chút.”

Adam gật đầu, nhưng có vẻ như gã chẳng nghĩ rằng đây là chuyện cần cả sức của gã nữa. Tony trầy trật mãi mới kéo được gã lên giường, ném Adam nằm trên đống chăn, ngay lập tức gã cuộn người lại và ngủ mất tiêu.

Tony thì ngược lại, đã tỉnh giấc hoàn toàn. Anh day day sống mũi, xua đi cơn đau đầu đang manh nha kéo tới khi anh nhìn xuống Adam và xem hắn ngủ, tiếng ngáy đều đều phá tan sự tĩnh lặng của căn phòng.

Anh bắt gặp bản thân chuẩn bị vươn tay ra chạm vào khuôn mặt của Adam.

“Cậu chẳng còn đẹp như xưa đâu,” anh đã nói với Adam như thế. Một lời nói dối. Hoặc, không phải nói dối, chính thế, chỉ là một cách nói trại đi thôi. Adam đã đánh mất cái vẻ rám nắng mượt mà của tuổi trẻ, nhưng gã vẫn quyến rũ chết đi được, như một thập kỉ trước khi họ mới gặp nhau ấy. Kể cả khi say tràn cung mây, với vết thâm quầng dưới mắt và mái tóc rối bời, Adam vẫn đẹp tới nao lòng. Thêm nữa, Tony đâu có nông cạn như vậy đâu. Chuyện chưa bao giờ chỉ dừng lại ở vẻ ngoài của gã cả.

Anh rút tay lại trước khi anh có thể chạm vào gã.

= = = = = = =

Sáng hôm sau, ngạc nhiên thay, Adam tỉnh như sáo sậu.

Là tiếng vòi hoa sen đã đánh thức Tony dậy, anh mất vài giây để nhớ ra tại sao chỗ nằm kế bên cạnh anh vẫn còn ấm và có mùi như mồ hôi, cồn cùng Adam.

Anh ép bản thân không được nấn ná nữa, khi Adam bước ra khỏi nhà tắm với mái tóc ướt nhẹp, không mặc gì trên người trừ nụ cười đeo trên mặt và khăn tắm quấn quanh hông, Tony đã ăn mặc chỉn chu rồi. Cảm giác giống như déja-vu ấy, cách này hay cách khác.

“Tôi tưởng cậu cai rượu rồi?”

Cái vẻ phản đối lồ lộ của Tony dường như khiến tâm trạng rạng ngời của Adam xẹp xuống và biến mất, ngay lập tức gã quay về với thể phòng thủ, những nét hằn hiện lên nơi trán. “Tôi cai rồi. Chỉ uống có một hay ba ly gì đó thôi. Nào, đâu phải là tôi lại chơi ma tuý, biến nhà hàng thành bãi rác và tiểu vào chảo rán đâu.”

“Tôi nên cảm thấy yên tâm phải không?”

Cái phản ứng cợt nhả mà Tony đợi chờ đã không đến, thay vào đó, Adam lặng lẽ ngồi xuống cái ghế trước mặt anh. Gã đổ người về phía trước, tỳ lên khuỷu tay mình và bắt đầu xoa xoa cổ bằng cả hai tay, mặt cúi gằm xuống đất.

Khi gã bắt đầu nói, gã tránh nhìn vào Tony. “Chuyện là thế này, Tony. Tôi là một đống rác. Cậu biết điều đó. Dr Rosshilde biết. Helene biết. Reece biết. Tất cả những người từng làm việc với tôi đều biết. Nhưng tôi đang cố gắng để trở nên tốt hơn, dù cho tôi đang giả vờ rằng ấy là do tôi đã học được bài học nhớ đời từ Paris rồi, nhưng mà chuyện tôi đang cố chắp vá bản thân lại ấy mà, là do cậu. Tôi không chịu nổi ý nghĩ khiến cậu thất vọng thêm nữa.”

Cuối cùng Adam cũng nhìn lên, đôi mắt xanh đong đầy sự mãnh liệt, quá đỗi chân thành, quá…gì đó, và Tony chẳng biết phải làm gì với điều ấy nữa.

Anh nuốt khan rồi nhìn đi chỗ khác, hoảng loạn như móng vuốt chực chờ vồ lấy cổ họng anh và anh xua nó đi. “Tôi lỡ buổi họp sáng rồi. Mình nói chuyện sau nhé.”

Tiếng “Ừ” nhẹ nhàng của Adam vương vấn lấy anh kể cả khi anh đã rời phòng. Đây không phải là khoảnh khắc anh cảm thấy tự hào gì, nhưng sự cần thiết phải tạo khoảng cách giữa anh và Adam đang dần dần trỗi dậy và chế ngự mất rồi.

Tony biết cách đối phó với Adam khi gã say hay tức giận, khi gã tung đấm trong bếp, khi gã tự đá đít bản thân mình, khi gã đang phê theo một kiểu ẩn dụ và không-được-ẩn-dụ cho lắm. Anh đã tiêu tốn nhiều năm gây dựng các cách đối phó với Adam; nhưng một Adam nghiêm túc và nhận thức rõ ràng về bản thân ư… gã ấy có thể luồn lách vào tâm can anh theo một tỷ cách trong khi anh bất lực chẳng kháng cự nổi.

= = = = = = =

Sau khi nhà hàng đóng cửa và mọi người đều đã về nhà hết, Tony hoàn thành nốt công việc tồn đọng trong văn phòng, sắp xếp lại số điện thoại của những khách hàng mới nhất và các số liệu thống kê, không khí im lặng an tĩnh, ấy thế mà anh chẳng tài nào tập trung cho được, trí óc xoay vòng còn nhanh hơn cả khi đánh bông lòng trắng trứng.

Khi Tony đang thử làm cho mớ giấy tờ trước mặt trở nên có nghĩa, một tiếng đằng hắng vang lên từ cánh cửa đang mở. Adam dựa vào khung cửa, tay bắt chéo trước ngực, màu trắng của chiếc áo bếp trưởng khiến làn da rám nắng nổi bật lên, nửa gương mặt gã chìm trong bóng tối.

“Cậu biết đấy, nếu như tôi trẻ hơn và lòng tự tôn của tôi hẵng còn mong manh, tôi sẽ lo lắng lắm vì lỡ như tôi đã bị thui chột mất rồi hay sao ấy.”

Tony đứng dậy và sắp xếp lại tập giấy thành một chồng gọn gàng trên bàn, vừa là thói quen, cũng vừa là cách làm anh bận rộn, né tránh Adam càng lâu càng tốt. “Cậu đang nói về chuyện gì? Còn mông lung hơn bình thường nữa.”

“Em thực sự không biết, đúng không? Thôi được, dẹp mẹ mấy trò tế nhị đi.”

Chuyện đã từng xảy ra rồi, có lẽ Tony nên quen với chuyện Adam xâm phạm khoảng không cá nhân của anh và hôn anh mới đúng. Nhưng anh ngờ rằng anh sẽ chẳng bao giờ quen được với chuyện ấy. Thêm nữa, lần này chẳng giống với lần trước chút nào.

Môi Adam lướt trên môi anh với sự cẩn trọng tới nghẹt thở, những va chạm nhẹ như cánh bướm dập dìu tới khi khuôn miệng Tony hé mở và Adam tung hê tất cả, trượt lưỡi vào khoang miệng anh, dẻo quẹo, ấm áp và khẩn khoản. Tay gã đỡ lấy viền cong nơi cần cổ Tony, những ngón tay cạ vào da thịt anh như thể gã đang dìm toàn bộ dây thần kinh của Tony trong biển lửa, ham muốn cuộn lên nóng bỏng và đầy ứ; anh không giữ nổi tiếng rên nhẹ nơi cổ họng, quá tập trung vào sự mẫn cảm để thấy xấu hổ.

Đây là một ý tưởng tồi tệ, nhưng anh muốn đôi tay ấy trên thân thể anh, muốn lột trần Adam ra khỏi mớ quần áo ám thức ăn, muốn thấy gã trần trụi trên tấm nệm của anh, muốn—

Muốn tất cả những điều anh không thể với tới.

Anh phá vỡ nụ hôn và lùi lại, điều chỉnh lại nhịp thở để cho trái tim anh đập lại bình thường. Lần cuối cùng Adam hôn anh, Tony bất động đơn giản vì anh bị bất ngờ. Bây giờ thì anh cảm thấy choáng ngợp bởi mức độ thân mật của nụ hôn.

“Không vui đâu,” anh nói, căm ghét sự khàn khàn trong giọng nói, giống như anh sắp sửa vỡ ra.

“Tốt, bởi đây không phải trò đùa.” Đôi mắt Adam cứ nhìn xuống miệng anh, ánh nhìn của gã rực lửa. Từ bao giờ gã bắt đầu nhìn anh như thế này? “Đây là điều tôi đã cố để nói với em cả tuần nay rồi, nhưng em đâu có chịu nghe.”

Mất một lúc để anh tiếp thu được hết, sắp xếp lại toàn bộ sự kiện của những ngày qua, thái độ của Adam, rằng gã không hề nhử anh hay chơi đùa với anh hay chỉ đang làm một thằng khốn.

Ồ.

Tony sững lại. “Cách anh quyến rũ người khác thật quá sức tệ hại. Tôi không hiểu tại sao phụ nữ cứ đổ rạp dưới chân anh trong khi ý niệm về lãng mạn của anh lại là xông vào căn hộ của họ trong lúc say xỉn vào ba giờ sáng chứ.”

Bằng cách nào đó anh đã giữ được tông giọng ổn định và đầy sự mỉa mai khiến Adam phải phì cười.

“Ôi im đi,” gã nói, viền mắt cười cong lại, nhìn Tony bằng ánh mắt bốn mươi phần trăm bực bội, sáu mươi phần trăm yêu thương, đột nhiên Tony quên béng mất rằng tại sao anh lại cho rằng anh hoàn toàn vượt qua được gã rồi.

Ngoại trừ việc…đó là Adam. Trai thẳng Adam, Adam thay đổi như chong chóng, người dễ đổ trước dục vọng và chẳng bao giờ nấn ná quá lâu. Chỉ bởi vì gã đang nhìn Tony như thể anh là tất cả gã muốn đêm nay không có nghĩa là gã sẽ không tiến tới với ai đó khác và sáng hôm sau, hay tuần sau, còn Tony thì không chắc là anh chịu nổi điều ấy. “Lỡ như mọi chuyện trở nên rất tồi tệ thì sao?”

“Đoán là tôi sẽ lại biến mất thêm vài năm nữa trước khi tôi quay lại cầu xin em rủ lòng thương và chiếm tiếp thêm cái nhà hàng nữa của em thôi.”

Đương nhiên là Adam sẽ lại đùa rồi. Tony nhạo báng, “Không vui đâu.”

Adam thở dài. “Chuyện sẽ không trở nên tồi tệ đâu.”

“Làm sao mà anh biết được?”

“Tony. Em đã tin tôi với nhà hàng của em rồi. Tin tưởng trao tôi trái tim em đi.”

Một câu tán tỉnh tồi tệ. Thực sự không nên có tác dụng với bất kì ai cả, nhất là Tony, người đã thực sự không tin tưởng lắm khi để Adam bắt đầu tiếp quản nhà hàng và biết quá rõ Adam có thể trở nên bất cần ra sao với trái tim con người. Nhưng cách Adam đang nhìn anh bây giờ khiến anh muốn thử một cú nhảy niềm tin. Có lẽ Adam đã thực sự thay đổi. Có lẽ chuyện này – Adam và anh – khả thi hơn anh tưởng nhiều.

Anh chưa bao giờ giỏi trong việc từ chối Adam, không phải hồi ở Paris, không phải khi gã tới London và đề nghị anh trao nhà hàng cho gã. Vậy thì sao phải phá vỡ thói quen này và bắt đầu luôn từ bây giờ?

“Không có người bình thường nào sẽ tin anh vào bất kì điều gì ngoài ẩm thực đây,” Tony chỉ ra. Nhưng mà anh lại đang vươn người ra chỗ Adam lần nữa, tay xoắn vào những lọn tóc để kéo gã vào một nụ hôn nữa, phản bội lời lẽ của chính bản thân mình.

= End =


End file.
